1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor device and more particularly to a nonvolatile memory device and a memory system including the nonvolatile memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
According to development of electronic devices, a memory device is being developed to have higher performance and higher speed. For higher performance and higher speed, various researches are in progress.